Lifeline
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Ianto est mort, Jack a assisté à cette terrible tragédie, il est temps pour lui de quitter Cardiff et d'apprendre à vivre avec un souvenir entêtant. (La saison 4 n'existe pas dans cet OS)


**Note de l'auteur** : Bien que fan inconditionnel de Torchwood, -à part la fin de la saison 3- je n'ai jamais regardé d'épisodes du Dr Whoo a part les deux épisodes où le staff de Torchwood rejoint Docteur. Alors je ne maitrise pas le sujet à cent pour cent ! Les lyrics appartiennent à A-Ha, je recommande d'ailleurs vivement l'écoute de la chanson Lifelines.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Lifeline**

* * *

Il lui fallut s'en aller, partir pour oublier ces moments gravés dans son subconscient. Il avait tourné le dos au passé, espérant que celui-ci se taise dans le moment présent. Il avait perdu beaucoup parce que c'était son lot de vivre, de survivre et d'enterrer les gens qu'il aimait. Était-ce une malédiction devait-il avoir un rôle dans le futur, quelque chose de capital au point que tous ces maux aujourd'hui valaient la peine d'être vécus ? Il l'espérait. En tout cas, il quitta Cardiff, le dos vouté sous le regard affectueux de Gwen. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui là-bas, à part des souvenirs douloureux et les plus difficiles décisions qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prendre de toute son existence. Parfois il fallait tourner la page et il était temps pour le capitaine. Son long manteau volait dans le vent, tandis qu'il avançait à pied sur la route hasardeuse, pour quitter son passé il fallait le faire pas à pas, chaque centimètre le séparant de cette ville, de ses habitants, de ses actions coutumières qu'il ne refera plus jamais. Torchwood… un beau rêve qui prenait fin de la plus abrupte des façons. Owen et Tosh des souvenirs flamboyants qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, mais malgré leur absence, malgré celle de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, un frère, il avait continué, car survivre et protéger c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait faire. Et puis…

Il était difficile de lui tirer des émotions, car traversant les siècles, il avait appris à se protéger, à cacher son cœur au plus profond de lui. La douleur avait souvent peint son visage et puis il avait appris à la masquer, à l'oublier. Beaucoup pouvaient croire qu'il était insensible, qu'il se servait des gens qui l'entouraient mais c'était faux. Il s'interdisait de se rapprocher, d'apprécier les gens… de les aimer… Pourtant ça, il n'y avait pas réchappé. Une larme roula sur sa joue, ce n'était pas la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière de sa longue existence, mais celle-ci c'était le cadeau sanglant de sa réussite. Il y avait des jours où il détestait sa condition, mais quelle fut la pire journée de sa vie ?il n'y a pas eu un moment où il a plus haï le fait de revenir d'entre les morts, pas un jour où il a maudit sa vie à ce point, car le corps à ses côtés n'aurait pas cette chance. S'effondrer, il l'aurait voulu, mais il avait fallu continuer, sacrifier la personne qui comptait le plus juste derrière lui. Il était un monstre, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais maintenant les mains couvertes de sang, le manque à ses côtés le lui rappellerait perpétuellement. Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort et s'il n'avait pas arrêté de croire qu'il pourrait se suicider, il aurait suivi le mouvement le menant vers la falaise. Il le fit tout de même, rien que pour apprécier la vue, une toute dernière fois. Un sourire presque convainquant étira ses lèvres, il observa le bleu du ciel se fondre dans le ressac presque certain que le vent murmurait quelque chose à ses oreilles.

_One time to know that it's real_  
_One time to know how it feels_  
_That's all_  
_One call - your voice on the phone_  
_One place - a moment alone_  
_That's all_

Une toute dernière fois.

La lumière réchauffe son corps, il n'a pas fermé le volet comme la plus part du temps, la lumière le sort de son sommeil, pas qu'il ait souvent l'habitude de dormir comme un simple mortel, mais il y eut des jours, où il avait apprécié croire en être un. Il avait succombé au charme de la vie de mortelle en sa compagnie. Se réveiller tard, le soleil inondant son regard et le corps allongé à ses côtés, le silence, confortable d'une matinée ensoleillée. Il avait pensé sur le coup que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, après tout, combien de fois avait-il repoussé cette attirance, pour mieux s'en protéger. Combien de fois l'avait-il poussé à aller voir ailleurs, à fuir le monde qui était sien. Il l'avait fait par les mots, par les actes se frottant sans égard pour le brun contre Gwen ou la première belle fille de passage. Mais ses yeux avaient continué de le dévorer, avaient continué de l'aimer. Il plaisantait souvent sur sa capacité à distiller la plus puissante des phéromones, lui permettant de séduire n'importe qui, homme ou femme, ça ne s'arrêtait pas à un sexe, loin de là. Il pouvait sans se fouler mettre qui il voulait dans son lit. Ça avait été le cas avec lui. Tout du moins au début, car maintenant il n'était plus question d'une envie primaire entre deux piles de paperasses, ça avait été des moments bien plus savoureux qu'il avait osé partager avec l'humain. Le regarder vivre, boire ses sourires et dévorer ses lèvres sans retenue…

Il était heureux d'avoir accepté ses sentiments et d'avoir partagé avec lui les plus beaux moments de sa vie d'immortel. Bien entendu, dans son cœur le Docteur resterait le premier, mais juste derrière, il étreindrait le souvenir permanent de l'humain, aussi, en quelque sorte, il serait immortel, tout comme lui. Le capitaine insuffla une grande quantité d'air afin de ne pas flancher, bien que ces souvenirs soient magnifiques, la perte était trop grande et trop présente encore pour qu'il puisse rester maitre de ses larmes. Ce qu'il voudrait par-dessous tout, changer le passé, le faire sortir de cette pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pouvoir encore le serrer dans ses bras, l'entendre lui parler de sa voix chaude, ou même le regarder sourire rêveusement après lui avoir fait l'amour. L'étreindre une dernière fois et lui dire les mots que son attitude lui a empêché d'avouer : son amour profond pour l'humain. Il se console en se disant qu'il le savait, qu'il avait toujours entendu les mots que son capitaine gardait secret, mais le fait de le dire à voix haute changerait tout et rien en même temps. Même si il n'avait jamais rien dit, plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose, ce qu'ils avaient vécus aussi bref soit-il, avait été réel.

- Je t'aime.

Il était peut-être trop tard pour le dire, mais quelque chose de plus grand existait ailleurs, si il y avait quelque chose après la mort, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'entendre. Le vent sembla caresser sa chevelure et il laissa son crâne suivre le mouvement bien malgré lui, car il savait que ce n'était pas la main de l'être aimé qui jouait avec ses trop longues mèches. Il avait mis le corps de l'humain en terre.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il n'en avait pas la réponse, la plus part du temps, lui qui avait vécu des années, des siècles et bien plus encore, apprenait de ces êtres mortels. Le capitaine avait oublié de se contenter des courts moments de bonheur, car dans une vie d'immortel, ils n'avaient pas le même impact que dans les yeux d'un mortel. L'humain lui avait fait reprendre gout à ces petits riens, des courts moments de quiétude, mais il n'était plus là pour le guider. Il avait toujours son rôle à endosser, mais à côté de ça, il se sentait horriblement vide. Il avait souvent fait la morale à son amant lorsque celui-ci lui donnait des conseils dans sa vie, il pensait qu'aucun humain ne pouvait comprendre son lot, mais ça fut le cas de cet homme.

_What do you see?_  
_What do you know?_  
_What are the signs?_  
_What do I do?_  
_Just follow your lifelines through_  
_What if it hurts?_  
_What do I do?_  
_What do you say?_  
_Don't throw your lifelines away_  
_Don't throw your lifelines away_

Lui qui avait été un modèle, lui qui avait tracé le chemin de beaucoup, lui qui avait mené les gens... il avait suivi sa voix. Il avait appris à dépendre de quelqu'un, à écouter et à demander de l'aide quand il le fallait. Lorsque les nuits étaient sombres, remplis de doutes, de souvenirs douloureux ou de remords, son épaule conciliante avait été le berceau de ses maux. L'homme souriait tendrement, heureux d'en apprendre plus sur son capitaine, heureux que l'homme s'ouvre à lui et tout ce que ça impliquait implicitement. Il souriait toujours, même lorsque les choses se compliquaient car il gardait espoir dans le futur. Un futur qu'il avait certainement cru plus long. Pour un mortel la vie est précieuse, le capitaine lui a oublié en quoi elle pouvait l'être, trop amer de voir les choses et les gens changer, trop amer de les voir disparaitre et lui demeurer. Vivre ! Il devait continuer car il n'apprécierait guère de le voir dans cet état. Estimer la vie qu'on avait ôtée à l'homme qu'il avait aimé et suivre un chemin dont il ignorait encore tout.

_One time - just once in my life_  
_One time - to know it can happen twice_  
_One shot of a clear blue sky_  
_One look - I see no reasons why you can't_  
_One chance to be back_  
_To the point where everything starts_  
_Once chance to keep it together_  
_Things fall apart_  
_Once I make us believe it's true_

Il n'oublierait jamais l'humain, il ferait parti de sa vie au même titre que son frère, que le Docteur, que le véritable Capitaine Jack, au même titre que tous ses collègues, humains ou autres, au même titre que John avec qui il avait passé des moments agréables. Son amant disait toujours que le meilleur était à venir et puisque l'humain le croyait dur comme fer, il allait le faire lui aussi. Ce qu'il était été un amalgame des gens qu'il avait rencontré, des cadeaux qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, mais en rien matériels, non. Les choses se perdaient, disparaissaient, mais pas les mots, pas les souvenirs, pas les images vivaces de la vie. Son amant était mort, mais la vie continuait, sa sœur était encore là, ses neveux et nièces, alors oui, quelque part l'humain demeurera. Il regrette que l'homme n'ait pas eu d'enfant, une présence vers laquelle il aurait pu se tourner, une sorte de continuité dans la mort, mais rien ni personne ne pourra le remplacer l'humain, car l'humain était unique, comme tout être vivant. Peut-être qu'un jour son cœur sera prêt à se rouvrir, mais pour l'instant il doit faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. Mais pour lors, le capitaine doit mourir. Mourir pour renaitre de ses cendres. Il n'a plus envie d'endosser le rôle qu'il a aujourd'hui, cet homme a vu son monde s'écrouler, il a vu sa ville presque réduite en cendres, il a vu son fils mourir par sa faute et il a laissé l'homme qu'il aime mourir sans rien pouvoir faire que de le regarder dans les yeux une toute dernière fois. Il se souvient que c'était plus lui qui paniquait que l'humain. La dernière chose qu'il emporta de son amant avant de mourir fut ce regard aimant et confiant.

_What do we see?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_What are the signs?_  
_How do we grow?_  
_By letting your lifelines show_  
_What if we do? What up to now?_  
_What do you say?_  
_How do I know?_  
_Don't let your lifeline go_  
_Don't let your lifeline go_  
_Don't let your lifeline go_

L'homme avait raison, il devait continuer son chemin, qu'importait le passé, il ne devait pas retourner se cacher dans l'obscurité de peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher. Sa vie c'était de vivre, pour tous ceux qui ne le pouvaient plus. Continuer de penser à eux, de se rappeler les bons comme les mauvais moments et leur donner l'immortalité qu'il avait acquise. Le capitaine ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il y avait toujours du bon dans la vie, même sans lui. Ouvrant les bras, il laissa le vent l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Le capitaine Jack Harkness mourrait aujourd'hui, mais la vie, elle, continuait et lui aussi, il continuerait car il y aurait toujours quelque chose de meilleur qui l'attendrait un jour…

- Adieu Ianto.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
- Hum ?  
- Combien de temps que tu n'as pas refoulé le sol d'Angleterre ?

La chevelure de John rayonne sous le soleil d'été devant son regard amusé. Pour dire vrai ça fait plus de cent ans. Les choses ont changé, à première vue, mais c'est normal, à l'image de lui-même, les choses muent, la vie a continué. Il marche en silence sous le regard inquiet de son collègue, il a laissé ici le pire comme le meilleure, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, ses pieds le mènent vers la route conduisant là où tout a pris réellement fin.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
- Si tu le souhaites, mais cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais m'effondrer en sanglots à n'importe quel moment.

Le ciel est d'un beau bleu, ils cheminent en silence, enfin relativement en silence… John a fini par apprendre ce que la vie terrienne était, mais il ne cesse de s'émerveiller pour un rien, surtout si ce rien est sexy à ses yeux. Parfois il accorde un point au blond et parfois sa mine de dégout annonce à l'autre qu'il fait fausse route. Il est homme à aimer folâtrer avec les humains, il ne dira pas le contraire, femme ou homme ça n'a jamais eu d'importance, mais il n'a jamais versé dans une appréciation poussée de la faune locale ! Lorsqu'il pénètre l'endroit, il ne reconnait rien, mais si ses yeux ne comprennent pas où il se trouve, ses pieds savent où se rendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remémorer quoi que ce soit, le nom de Ianto Jones apparait en lettres d'or. Il est étonné que la stèle soit comme il l'avait laissé, même après toutes ces années. Un bouquet de roses blanches a été posé sur le marbre gris, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas oublié. Il y a une plaque qui attire son attention, ses doigts suivent les lettres qu'il découvre au fur et à mesure.

- A l'un des sauveurs de l'humanité, repose en paix auprès de ton capitaine.

Un message de sa sœur très certainement. Gwen avait dû l'informer du suicide de Jack Harkness. Il aurait aimé voir son visage lorsque Gwen le lui a annoncé, il avait certainement été risible à souhait. La sœur de Ianto ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur du fait qu'il lui avait souvent brisé le cœur avant d'accepter ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas été un ange, prétextant préserver l'humain, mais en fait, il n'avait voulu préserver que sa petite personne. Accroupi devant la stèle, il caresse le marbre se permettant de repenser à ses merveilleuses années.

- Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ?  
- Tout… Ianto était un ange, je ne méritais pas un tel homme pas plus que l'amour inconditionnel qu'il m'a porté, même lorsque je le repoussais. Si un jour tu aimes, comme j'ai aimé cet homme, tu comprendras, John.  
- Je ne suis pas trop pour l'amour !  
- Je ne l'étais pas non plus… Mais tu vois, je n'oublierais pour rien au monde les moments que j'ai passé avec lui, même si c'est douloureux, même si il me manque encore aujourd'hui après plus d'un siècle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il m'a redonné le gout de vivre, d'apprécier les moments les plus simples. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le temps est un fardeau parfois. On aimerait qu'il s'arrête, mais pas de la bonne façon. Il sait s'arrêter… lorsqu'il me souriait, lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, il se suspendait. Tout était tout à coup plus simple et plus lumineux. Ianto a été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.  
- Et le Docteur ?

Le silence de son ami est interrogatif, il y a encore quelques années, il aurait répondu que le Docteur était sa seule raison de vivre, qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie, mais son ami avait changé. Il n'avait rien su de sa nouvelle vie, John ayant dû retourner dans son espace-temps bien avant que Cardiff ne soit menacée par le passé obscur de Torchwood. Il était revenu dans la vie du capitaine lorsque le Torchwood américain avait eu besoin de ses services. Il avait été surpris de voir Jack se tenir devant lui lorsqu'il était arrivé. C'est là qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Il était presque désolé pour son ami et pour ce Ianto. John ne l'avait pas connu réellement, mais la jalousie excessive du petit brun envers sa relation avec Jack avait été adorable. Il avait aimé son acolyte, enfin, pas de la façon dont parlait Jack. Il avait aimé son corps et les jours fiévreux passés en sa compagnie, mais il n'avait pas senti de douleur lui serrer le cœur lorsque Jack était parti. Un autre avait pris sa place… Jack avait flirté plus d'une fois avec les membres de sa nouvelle team, il avait même passé en position allongé quelques personnes de son entourage, mais il n'avait plus cette soif qu'il lui avait connu. John s'inquiétait.

- Ianto… C'est incomparable. Si je devais choisir égoïstement, je choisirais Ianto.  
- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler avant car ça pourrait donner de faux espoirs, mais il parait que quelqu'un est capable de le ramener.  
- J'ai déjà joué avec ça. J'ai vu un ami succomber dans la folie à cause de ça. On ramène l'essence, pas la personne en entier. Ianto mérite son repos, il n'a pas à fouler cette terre comme une âme en peine.  
- Et si c'était possible ?

L'homme le regarde d'une drôle de façon, mais ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée d'une femme. Elle les observe avec étonnement. Un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, elle reste immobile et en silence devant eux. La femme doit se demander qui ils sont mais elle ne dit rien. Elle passe devant eux sans un mot, dépose son bouquet sur la tombe de Ianto puis observe Jack.

- Vous êtes lui n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous êtes le capitaine ?

Pour le coup, Jack est estomaqué, il ne sait pas ce que sait cette femme sur son compte mais le fait qu'elle l'ait démasqué si rapidement et qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée de le voir encore en vie le fait froncer les sourcils.

- Ma mère parlait souvent de vous, avant qu'elle ne meure il y a dix ans. C'était une petite fille lorsque votre collègue l'a sauvée. Elle parlait toujours d'un profond respect de Gwen et de Torchwood. Au début je ne croyais pas ce qu'elle me racontait, un homme immortel qui avait sauvé le monde en sacrifiant tout ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux… Ça faisait un peu conte de fées. Et puis je vous ai vu. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de vous dessiner dans une sorte de manteau militaire, grand-mère parlait de vous aussi, mais elle pleurait à chaque fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait un voyage d'études en Amérique pour travailler dans la sécurité cybernétique et je vous ai vu passer dans un couloir du département de haute sécurité. Vous portiez ce même manteau et j'ai su que ma mère et ma grand-mère n'étaient peut-être pas si folles qu'il n'y paraissait. Dans la sécurité nationale j'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges, un immortel y aurait toute sa place.

Elle ne les regarde pas, ses doigts s'occupent à arracher les mauvaises herbes autour de la stèle comme si elle ne prenait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait ou qu'elle s'en fichait. C'était peut-être le cas.

- Mère disait qu'il fallait garder la tombe intacte, qu'un jour vous reviendriez. Elle n'a jamais connu son oncle, mais c'est une figure emblématique de la famille. Grand-mère s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir empêché de vous suivre, elle vous haïssait autant qu'elle vous portait dans son cœur. Et parfois, parfois elle disait que vous l'avez rendu heureux et épanoui. Ce ne sont que de belles histoires contées au coin du feu. Mais puisque vous êtes là, c'est qu'elles ont le bon gout de dire la vérité. Je prends soin de cette stèle car j'ai promis à ma mère sur son lit de mort, mais pour moi c'est un étranger.  
- De qui proviennent les autres fleurs ?  
- Les roses blanches ? William. C'est l'arrière-petit-fils de Gwen, il me semble.

Cent ans après, il ne restait plus rien des gens qu'il avait aimé c'était certain, mais la vie continuait son chemin. Gwen était restée, elle avait repris le flambeau derrière lui, elle n'avait jamais quitté Cardiff et même si ils ne s'étaient jamais revus, elle lui avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de photos. Elle était morte à quatre-vingt-cinq ans, trois ans après le décès de son mari. Elle était partie rejoindre Ianto dans un endroit où il n'avait pas encore sa place. Mais un jour… un jour… il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour sa vie prendrait fin.

- Merci pour lui.  
- De toute façon, il ne restera bientôt plus de Jones. On m'a diagnostiqué une tumeur maligne, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et mon frère… disons que mon frère préfère les hommes et se fiche éperdument des histoires de famille.  
- Il est où ?  
- Vous le trouverez à Torchwood, il doit encore essayer de mettre en vain William dans son lit.

Torchwood Cardiff avait donc continué à opérer ? Jack n'était visiblement pas au courant. Lorsque Gwen était morte, le groupe avait arrêté afin de reprendre une vie normale, mais il semblait que l'héritage ne s'était pas perdu dans le temps. Après une heure de trajet, il suivit son ami jusque dans les locaux du nouveau Torchwood, aux vues du regard à la fois charmé et chamboulé de Jack, il savait que de base les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Gwen avait dû recréer le QG à l'image qu'elle lui avait connu.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Un rouquin se tient devant eux, son air austère manque de faire hurler de rire John qui doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de laisser son amusement sortir au grand jour.

- William ?  
- Non. Will ?! Y'a un drôle de gars qui te cherche !  
- Seriez-vous par hasard le petit neveu de Ianto Jones ?  
- Ianto Jones ? Oh, le héros de Torchwood ? Non, je n'ai pas cet honneur, monsieur. Vous le trouverez derrière la machine à café !

Machine à café, hein ? Il y avait des choses immuables dans le futur c'était assez étrange. Le rouquin fit un salut respectueux lorsque le prénommé William descendit les marches du bureau supérieur. Un regard gonflé de déférence tomba sur les deux hommes.

- Mon dieu, vous êtes les capitaines Jack et John ! Si j'avais su que vous viendriez !  
- Nous étions de passage…  
- Ian, Ian bordel, ramène ton cul ici et ton meilleur café.  
- Ouais… ouais… ouais…

Le mirage est trop vrai pour que même lui ne soit pas étonné de voir l'homme se rapprocher d'eux. Il tient son plateau comme un véritable Butler, mais l'air négligé de sa chevelure contraste avec le restant, dommage… Ses yeux gris bleus les toisent rapidement puis retourne sur son plateau dans le plus grand mutisme. Ses cheveux gominés devaient être plaqués en arrière à la base, mais puisqu'il passe sa main dans ceux-ci en leur donnant du mouvement, ils défient la loi de la gravité et retombent de toute part.

- Voilà. Et quand est-ce que je vais sur le terrain ?  
- Demain tu pourras porter les flingues.  
- Cool… j'en frémis d'avance…

L'homme est aussi vigoureux qu'un escargot sous morphine, il dépose son plateau sur la table basse repasse une main lascive dans ses cheveux puis retourne son attention vers les deux inconnus. Le sourire qu'il décoche le fait frémir d'angoisse car il sait ce que Jack voit en ce moment. L'homme est moins soigneux que l'homme en costume cravate qu'il a connu, par exemple sa cravate a été nouée rapidement et tient même par l'opération du saint esprit, elle est desserrée et s'ouvre sur sa chair car il n'a pas boutonné sa chemise jusqu'au col, il est mal rasé mais il a le même visage que son aïeux. Lorsqu'il attrape sa tasse de café, sa maniaquerie so british fait sourire John. Il comprend ce que voulait lui dire Jack le temps continue, les morts ne sont peut-être plus, mais ils vivent. Jack tremble puis se laisse aller, il s'élance vers cette image de Ianto et le serre dans ses bras comme si il allait s'enfuir.

- Ianto…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ianto…

Ianto est mort, mais il a laissé quelque chose derrière lui, une chose si précieuse que Jack ne peut que fondre en larmes dans les bras d'un étranger.

- Hey M'sieur, ça va aller ! Vous savez quoi ? Le meilleur est toujours à venir.

Certainement… John croise les bras, il fait signe à William de le suivre, laissant derrière lui Jack Harkness renaitre de ses cendres. Ce n'était peut-être pas Ianto dans ses bras, mais c'est ce qu'il lui avait légué. La mort avait donné place à la vie à l'espoir… L'homme se brulerait à nouveau les ailes à aimer un mortel, mais c'était dans les gênes de Jack. John serait là pour l'épauler quand ce jour arrivera, il sera là pour lui tendre la main et lui rappeler qu'il y a toujours du bon dans la vie et qu'elle mérite d'être vécue. Et peut-être que Ianto se manifestera à nouveau dans une image du présent afin d'insuffler l'amour de celle-ci dans le cœur malmené d'un homme condamné à vivre et ce peut-être éternellement.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Lorsque Jack sentit sa vie le quitter bien des milliers d'années après, lorsqu'il sentit la fin arriver, il fut à la fois soulagé et à la fois paniqué. Voilà longtemps qu'il avait quitté la Terre, qu'il avait rejoint le Docteur dans l'espace. Voilà longtemps même que John était mort. Il avait survécu à tout le monde. Même à sa propre identité. Jack n'était plus depuis de nombreuses années, la forme qu'il arborait aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien d'humanoïde. Le temps avait fait son ravage malgré sa longue longévité. Heureusement pour lui, Ianto ne pouvait pas le voir dans son bocal. Il ne reste rien de ce qu'il a été jadis à part le surnom que John lui a donné lorsqu'il avait été dans la brigade temporelle. Il a vécu des millions d'années, il a vu le début et la fin de centaines de mondes, spectacle à la fois merveilleux et dramatique, mais il n'a jamais oublié. Il n'a jamais oublié les lèvres de Ianto, son sourire, sa voix douce et sensuelle. Il n'a pas oublié son regard et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il rêve dans son bocal d'une vie qui date de milliers d'années… Des flashes vivaces que son esprit n'a pas oubliés alors que son corps décharné l'a quitté. Il flotte dans ses souvenirs, le monstre qu'il est devenu sourit pour une dernière fois car devant ses yeux rougis par le temps et les maux, il voit les bras de Ianto s'ouvrir et l'accueillir comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il plaisante doucement sous la forme physique qu'il a aujourd'hui, mais l'amour baigne toujours son regard. Le temps les a séparés longuement et même si il a vécu dix années merveilleuses avec Ian avant qu'il ne soit renversé par un chauffard, les plus beaux moments de sa vie, c'est Ianto qui les lui a offerts. Il part serein, le Docteur murmure à son oreille qu'il est temps, que la vie lui a offert le meilleur comme le pire et qu'aujourd'hui il est temps pour lui de rejoindre la personne qu'il a n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Et c'est un fait, malgré les années, malgré les amants successifs, les femmes de passages dans sa vie ou les extraterrestres aux saveurs interdites, son cœur n'a aimé qu'une seule et unique personne. Face de Boe s'éteint dans l'obscurité spatiale, laissant place à Jack qui s'élance dans les bras de Ianto. Le Docteur a vu de nombreuses merveilles, des mondes insoupçonnés, mais il n'a certainement pas vu ce qu'il voit maintenant, l'univers, le big bang infini là où la vie et la mort se mélangent pour l'éternité. Il n'est plus qu'un corps astral flottant dans le vide mais il n'est pas seul et ne le sera jamais. Ianto l'étreint. Il voudrait pleurer mais n'y arrive pas.

- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi… mais aussi…

Le sentiment est trop beau, comment a-t-il pu vivre sans lui pendant tout ce temps ? Il aimerait faire l'amour à Ianto, il aimerait lui dire par ses geste à quel point le fait d'être séparé de lui si tôt a été pénible, il n'y arrive cependant pas. Tout ce qu'il peut murmurer c'est un flot perpétuel de je t'aime. La lumière inonde l'obscurité, Ianto lui sourit.

- Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as sur l'amour immortel ?  
- Oui. Ça n'existe pas.  
- Je vais te prouver le contraire… Capitaine Jack jurez-vous de rester à mes côtés éternellement ? Jurez-vous de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps ?  
- Je le jure, oh mon dieu, je le jure.

La lumière est éblouissante, Ianto le serre contre lui, il n'a pas peur. Il est avec le seul homme qu'il n'a jamais aimé, un homme qui a partagé que six années à ses côtés, mais six années qui ont à jamais marqué son immortalité.  
Lorsque la lumière se tait, il est bien, Ianto est recroquevillé contre son corps et plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Ils voguent dans les silences obscurs illuminant de leur amour le noir qui prend des couleurs violines. Il pleut des étoiles devant son regard émerveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Docteur ?  
- Une étoile, la double cœur.  
- Une quoi ?  
- La plus pure de toutes les étoiles, né de l'amour de deux sources vitales.  
- C'est magnifique.  
- En effet. Elle illuminera l'obscurité et guidera les gens qui ont perdu fois en la vie. Il est dit qu'elle peut apporter le salut à ceux qui sont perdus. L'amour est si pur qu'il transcende les gens.  
- Une bouée de sauvetage intersidérale.  
- Si on veut.

Après un dernier sourire la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés retourne aux commandes du Tardis, lui, il observe l'étoile qui est née sachant ce qu'elle est réellement. Il sourit.

- Mon vieil ami, te voilà chez toi. Soit heureux Jack. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé Ianto ne le quitte plus si l'amour est pur, il perdurera jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
- Docteur ?  
- J'arrive.

Il a perdu un ami aujourd'hui, un homme qu'il a aimé et estimé, un homme qui a su sacrifier son existence pour le bien d'autrui. Jack a été un sauveur, un gardien, mais il n'a jamais douté qu'il retournerait auprès de ce Ianto. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais il avait discerné ce que Jack avait aimé dans ce regard bleuté. Le Docteur n'avait jamais douté que même après ces six années de vies communes, l'amour que les deux hommes se portaient prendrait fin durant ces milliers d'années. Parfois Face de Boe se perdait dans ses souvenirs et son visage difforme rayonnait de gaité… Une réminiscence du passé… de cet homme qui avait donné à un immortel perdu une raison de continuer à vivre, de traverser les âges avec foi. Ianto Jones avait été la plus belle chose que Jack avait eue dans la vie et il en voyait maintenant la puissance. Un feu perpétuel illuminant l'espace tel un soleil. Rien ne se perdait, tout se transformait, c'était ainsi. Jack et Ianto avait été deux êtres merveilleux aujourd'hui, ils étaient une étoile scintillante et pour sûre elle donnerait très bientôt la vie.

- Note les coordonnées, j'aimerais voir ce système solaire dans quelques temps.  
- Bien Docteur !

* * *

2013**  
Note N°2** : A la base je ne voulais pas traiter de la mort de Ianto, mais plutôt de la relation entre Jack et Ian. Il se peut cette fic devienne un recueil de plusieurs OS  
**Note N°3** : Il m'aura fallu plus de quatre ans pour m'y atteler, la mort d'un perso ne m'a jamais autant choqué.


End file.
